


Untitled

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diaper, Diapers, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Peestuck, Watersports, Wetting, light fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to spend a cold day is curling up with someone special under the blankets in some nice crinkly diapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redglares_hot_butt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/gifts).



Curled up on a heap of blankets in front of a colorful dancing screen in the middle of a cold day was the best way to pass time. Aradia's arms were draped over your shoulders and her head was resting against yours. The covering blanket had been kicked off, and while the air was cool it was nice to see her bare thighs pressing against each other. Between them was a puffy white diaper with pink edges and little purple stars across the thick padding in the front.

The colors of your own were different, with light blue edges and pink swirls. It was pleasantly warm from your body heat, and the inside was softly pressing against your sensitive skin. It was such an inviting feeling that you had to hold yourself back from releasing your slightly tense muscles and filling it up at that moment.

No, you wanted it to be even more enjoyable than that. Aradia's hair was strewn across your shoulder and you gently brushed it aside, smiling happily at her while you did so. She sighed and shifted her legs, resulting in a soft crinkling sound.

You quietly reached down to caress the front of her stomach. There was a slight shiver as you ran your fingers across the grey skin, which was a delight. Your fingers slowly dipped below the front of the padding, tracing circles as they went. Warm breath brushed your ears as she sighed and moved against your touch.

The both of you had been laying here for hours, listening to bad movies and talking as the morning sun rose behind blackout curtains. It had been so enjoyable and relaxing that she'd nearly drifted to sleep, with you right behind her. But now the temptation to drowse had completely dissipated, replaced with a wonderfully comfortable electricity.

The palm of your hand pressed gently down as your fingertips ghosted against her vulva, and you felt arms tighten against your shoulders. Her thighs tensed and clenched, and you felt yourself shudder in excitement.

A low pressure suddenly came across you as Aradia dropped one of her hands to play with the front of your diaper. Invitingly, you spread your own legs and reveled in the urgent feeling between them.

You grinned as you played your fingers from side to side, teasing her along the insides of her thighs. Her legs continued to shift and slide against each other, and you felt hot breath against your neck. She was as active as she was responsive, dancing her fingers along the front of your padding and heavily pressing her hand against it.

The soft feeling of the absorbent plush being pressed against you was too tempting. You gasped quietly and shifted against the pressure as a spurt of urine dribbled out. It was quickly wicked away from your skin, but you were almost squirming with the desire to soak it.

There was a wetness against your own fingers. It was slick and thick, and you took the invitation to dip your fingers deeper to stroke hot, sensitive skin with your fingertips. Aradia buried her head into the crook of your neck and rocked against your touch, in turn increasing the weight against you and cupping her hand tightly across the bottom of your diaper.

It was too perfect of a sensation and you sighed with satisfaction, warmth quickly spilling out and coursing between your legs. Heat quickly pooled below you as it was soaked up, and you felt wetness slowly spreading up as it was dispersed into the material. Aradia's heavy hand pressed the wetness against you, providing a wonderful feeling of hot liquid against highly sensitive skin that tingled with the pleasure of the release.

You weren't the only one unable to stave off the feeling of relief any longer, a hard stream pulsed against your fingers as Aradia gave in to the lovely sensation. The quiet hissing sound delicately filled the air, though it was hard to hear over your own heartbeat.

Aradia's legs pulled apart as she reveled in the emptying of her bladder. Reddish urine was coloring the front of her diaper as it soaked in, but liquid was still rushing out unabated against your hand.

With one arm free you pressed against the hand that was caressing yourself. Magenta was rising up the front of your padding, erasing the swirls in the pattern. It was hot and heavy and you loved the way it felt.

Suddenly Aradia raised her head, her face flushed to a lovely hue, and she pressed her lips to your cheek. The warmth the both of you were enjoying was comforting and brought back a sense of sleepiness.

Carefully pulling your hand back, you absently wiped it on the blanket and curled your arms around her body. Pleasant relief and the pleasing pressure from the expanded absorbent pads made your eyes droop. There were only brief shiftings and squirmings before the both of you got into a perfectly comfortable position to drift off. Enveloped in warmth all around, sleep quickly made its claim.


End file.
